


Depressed Musings of a Cheerful Spirit

by boolucole



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: #But I found a prompt on my computer, #But still..., #I usually don't do sad, #Not very good, #Sad, #So bluuuuuuuuh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boolucole/pseuds/boolucole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is consumed by thoughts of his friends' mortality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Depressed Musings of a Cheerful Spirit

Jack was just a tad bit depressed, and it showed in the way he trudged down the halls of North's workshop. His mind had wandered into that dark place reserved for thinking about the family he never knew, wondering why the Moon picked _him_ , and despairing about the mortality of his friends. Sometimes it was the first, sometimes the second, sometimes a mixture of both. Very rarely was it the third, but today it was.

Jamie and Sophie were getting older by the day, evidenced by how Jamie was shaving now(Jack _still_ couldn't believe it) and how Sophie needed to take out her headphones to be able to hear anyone. When he closed his eyes, Jack could picture them getting even older; Jamie and Sophie, a bit older than they were now, finding someone special and falling in love. Jamie and Sophie, a bit older than that, getting married to their sweethearts(Jamie in a quiet affair, Sophie in a huge event with all the bells and whistles). Jamie and Sophie, insignificantly older, holding their firstborn in their arms and cooing at the tiny little things.

All of them different, yet all of them with one thing in common. They were older, older, ever older than the last event his mind pictured them at.

His brain refused to stop, too. His mind flooded with pictures of them bringing their children to school for the first time, cheering them on at soccer games, going to school plays. Them at their children's high school graduation, them lounging around at home on their days off, them at their retirement party (he liked the think they'd retire at sixty-five).

Them watching TV, grey hairs threading through their respective heads of brown and blonde locks. Them beginning to use the bus instead of cars, Jamie's eyes not being what they used to and Sophie needing cataract surgery. Them in rockers, Sophie knitting and Jamie reading contentedly. And finally…

Two headstones, side-by-side, a design of frost etched into both.

Jack was surprised to find tears leaking out of his eyes as he trudged down the hall, and he wiped them away quickly before anybody could see. Pulled back into his thoughts, he despaired to find the image of the headstones was still there, only the frost was joined by two baskets of Easter eggs, two small wreaths, and two long, golden containers.

"Why do you hate me?", the boy whispered, looking out the window at the moon, "What could I have done in that life to make me deserve this?".

The moon, predictably, did not answer.

**This is the only sad thing I will ever post. Ever. I imagine I thought up some way for it to have a happy ending, but it's been long-since forgotten, and since I know people that like the sad angsty things I thought I'd post this. Oh Gods, uhm... *wipes tears away* ...I'm gonna go write a story where the siblings become spirits now. Bye.**


End file.
